


Daddy Issues

by BeaRyan



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Charlie, Multi, very slight dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some PWP to welcome Conner to the show.  Just like his dad, he's a bottom who also likes girls.  (What do you mean that's not actually in canon?) Charlie takes after Miles here, directing the action but holding back from deeply engaging with anyone.  Jason does whatever he thinks he has to do to make Charlie happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Issues

Conner watched as Jason took off his shirt and tossed it in the growing pile between the couch where Conner sat with Jason and the overstuffed arm chair where Charlie perched with a wide smile and mischief in her eyes. 

Jason started the next round. He said, "My parents have been married for 25 years. Mom is a bigamist and dad's spread it around a bit, but nothing too crazy." 

Charlie said, "Technically I guess my dad was a bigamist, but we didn't know my mom was alive." 

Conner said, "My dad said one of the perks of running your own county is doing whatever you want to whoever you want." 

"Your dad is a kinky slut. Trust me on this one. You’re the odd man out. Give up the pants," Charlie ordered. 

"And if I refuse?" Conner asked.

Jason replied, "The game's called Daddy Issues, not Be a Whiny Bitch." 

"What comes after pants?" Conner asked. 

"Keep playing and you'll find out," Charlie said. She took a slow sip of the tequila Conner had brought with him from Mexico and her tongue darted out to get the last burning drop from her lips. She caught Conner staring as he fingered the button at his waist and winked at him. 

The game had been going on for about half of a bottle, sometimes slowing as the stories ran long. Charlie still wore a tanktop, panties, and her belt of rings. Jason was down to just jeans and had admitted he wasn't wearing underwear. If Conner took off his pants, as required for this round, he'd be down to his red, cotton-knit underwear. If it had been another pair he might have refused, too vain to lounge in stretched out, faded garments. These hung just right, softly outlining his already engorged cock and clinging to the curves of his ass. He tossed his pants in the pile. 

Jason stole a look at Charlie and she shook her head "no." Not yet. Aloud she said, "My dad was partially responsible for the blackout. He killed millions without ever touching them." 

Conner answered, "My dad ran his own country. Gave some brutal orders. I'd guess his body count is 20,000 or so." 

"My dad served 12 years in your dad's militia. He killed a lot of people, but probably less than a thousand, and he was always nearby when his orders were carried out." 

Conner tipped back his glass, the familiar bite of good tequila soothing his nerves. The alcohol they could get in Texas was barely fit for cleaning wounds. "So your pants go in the pile?" he asked. 

Jason stood up and locked eyes with him, casually stroking his hand down the outline of his cock, both fluffing it and directing Conner's attention to it, before undoing the button and zipper, sliding the pants off, and tossing them in the pile. 

"You're naked," Conner observed. 

"Yep," Jason answered with practiced nonchalance. 

"What happens next time you lose?" 

"Ladies choice." 

"Do you know what she'll choose?" 

"I know what she likes," Jason answered. 

Conner smirked. "And you don't mind giving it to her." 

Jason said, "Are you going to chicken shit out or are you in this?"

Conner took another swig. "I'm in it til the bitter end." 

Jason smiled. "It won't be bitter." 

"That's what I'm counting on." 

Charlie lost her bra and panties on the next two questions leaving her with just her belt. Conner had kept his red underwear. Jason, nude, lost again. 

"What are you going to do with him? Ladies choice," Conner said, turning his attention to Charlie. She sat with her knees apart and her elbows propped on them, giving a hint of the promised land, but the enigmatic smile on her face suggested it might be a long road there. 

"Jason," she said, teasing out his name. "Make out with Conner."

"What?" Conner sputtered. "Are you serious?"

"She is," Jason answered. "Like I said, I know what she likes." 

"But... what? I thought we'd both do her."

"We will. But ladies choice, and this is what the lady likes," Jason said. 

"Yeah?" Conner answered. "Well what if I don't." 

"Then you shouldn't have spent the last ten minutes staring at my cock. You've been vetted. You're down for it, so quit bullshitting." Jason grabbed the aspiring dictator, one hand on the back of his head and the other around his waist, and pulled him into his lap, kissing him hard. Conner's token resistance quickly melted under the determined attention. Charlie clapped happily and squeaked with delight. 

When Conner was flushed and breathless, Jason came up for air. He glanced at Charlie. "More?" 

"Yeah!” she said enthusiastically 

Jason dove back on him, biting, sucking and tugging at his lips. Jason's hands worked with more certainty and authority this time, not merely holding Conner in place but driving him forward, driving him wild. Jason didn't caress; he gripped, first a handful of shoulder, then a handful of hip, of thigh, of ass, squeezing as the flesh reddened and Conner moaned. 

Jason repositioned Conner. One lean thigh was wrapped around each of Jason's  
well muscled ones. The pretty, bearded young man straddled him, open and submitting to Jason's touches. Shock wide eyes stared down at Jason, but Connor didn’t resist. Jason looked up and locked eyes with him before running a hand down Conner's crack. He felt the muscle flutter and open under his touch. Conner tried to stifle his response, but he sighed and leaned down to kiss Jason, finally participating rather than merely accepting. 

Jason called to Charlie, "Hand me my pants."

Charlie grabbed the worn garment and dug through the pockets, triumphantly holding up the small bottle of lube. She tossed it towards Jason who let it land beside him on the couch rather than abandon the moment with Conner. When they broke apart, Jason quickly lubed several fingers and returned his attention to Conner. 

Conner felt the cool, wet touch at his backside and announced, "I'm not a bottom." 

"Uh huh," Jason said as he quickly plunged one and then two fingers inside. "And you've never done this before either." He worked them back and forth, making space, making Conner see stars. 

Conner stared across the room at Charlie whose fingers were now occupied with her own pleasure. "I thought I'd be with her." 

"You will be," Jason answered. "If you hold out that long." 

Conner looked back at Jason and tried to summon his machismo, clenching shut against Jason's digital invasion. 

"Really?" Jason said with an eyeroll. "Fine. You were drunk and we tricked you into it." With strong, sure hands he positioned Conner again. Conner’s pale hands gripped the arms of the couch as he knelt across it with Jason behind him. "I don't want to hurt you, so relax, OK?" 

Conner stared back over his shoulder. So much about this evening was unexpected, but Jason’s tone was jarringly out of place for the middle of a sexual tornado. Apathy, concern, and an odd robotic distance all mingled in the command. "Relax?"

Charlie laughed. "Relax. I'll be there in a minute. I just have to finish something.”

"I could finish that for you," Conner offered. 

"I could finish you," Jason countered. He was positioned behind Conner and plunged in, thrusting deep and fast but stopping when Conner's body tensed against him. “Kisses or bites?” Jason asked. 

Conner’s eyes hadn’t left Charlie who was melted in a self-pleasuring puddle in chair across the room. “Are you asking me or her?” 

“You,” Jason said. 

“She’s watching us.”

“Yeah.” 

“And getting off on it.” 

“Yeah.” 

Conner looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with Jason, trying to say something beyond words and failing. Jason leaned into him, spooning Conner with a hand wrapped around each of his thighs. He kissed Conner’s shoulders and neck and let his hands roam. One landed around Conner’s cock. He threaded the other in Conner’s hair and pulled him back for a kiss. Conner kissed back, relaxing. 

“That’s not how you fuck a Monroe,” Charlie interrupted. “Treat him like a bad dog and he’ll love you forever.” 

“Is she right?” Jason asked. 

Conner hedged. “This is nice too.” 

Jason heaved a sigh. “Why doesn’t anyone ever just say what they want?” 

Jason let the shift settle over him as his mind moved from sweet lovemaking to hard fucking. It should be his default setting now, but when he looked at Charlie he still sometimes saw a bit of the girl he’d met in Wisconsin and got lost in time. New Charlie was hard and kinky, naked more often but harder to truly reach. Jason turned his attention back to Conner. Give him what he says he wants and maybe he’ll be back for more. 

He pulled Conner’s arm down and back, placing his hand on his thigh. Aloud Jason said, “Grip my thigh if you really can’t breathe.” 

“What?” Conner said, fear cutting into his voice. 

Jason didn’t answer; he just got to work. He wrapped his left arm around Conner’s throat, his forearm pressing hard against his airway and his hand resting on the opposite shoulder. His right hand braced them on the couch for now. He’d let it roam later, once Conner found the rhythm. He pressed hard against Conner’s back and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Just go along with it and you won’t get hurt.” 

Jason pumped his hips, a slow but steady thrust, deeper and harder than he’d done before, and Conner moaned in response. When Conner was steadily panting, Jason pulled with his arm, cutting into Conner’s airway and drawing him more upright, almost to kneeling. Jason increased his pace, pounding into Conner, driving them both towards ecstasy. 

They were both moaning, Conner’s hands working his cock, Jason’s cock working Conner, when Charlie laid down on the couch in front of them with her legs spread, one one either side of the entangled men. “Did you forget me?” she asked Conner. One of her hands twisted her own nipple while the other reached forward and gripped Conner’s cock. 

That was his breaking point. Most of his body froze, but his cock twitched, spewing come across Charlie’s chest and stomach. Jason stilled within him, and the strong arms that had controlled Conner now turned gentle. Jason planted a soft kiss on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, “She does it on purpose.” 

“I can hear, you know,” Charlie said as she crawled off the couch. She headed to the door to the washroom calling over her shoulder, “Get off him and get ready to get on me.”  
Jason pulled out of Conner and lowered the spent, confused man to the couch. He covered him with a blanket and gave him a pat on the back.

Conner said, "What just happened here? We started drinking hours ago. She set up the whole thing just to not fuck me? That’s crazy.” 

"You staying for a while?" 

"I think so," Conner said. "Maybe." 

"First, know that she likes to watch. She’ll lead when she needs to, but she’s more likely to be in the background than front and center. Second, Mathesons, Monroe, they're all the same. Alley cats trying to be lions."

"What does that even mean?" 

"They love the hunt, but once they've got the prey they just toy with it or kill it. Don’t act too eager. Make 'em chase you. Nothing good is going to happen to you once they know they’ve got you." 

Jason crossed the room and walked through the door to the washroom. Conner heard him say, “It’s late and I’m tired. Should I finish this myself or are you going to drive?” Make ‘em chase you indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and the most graphic smut I've written in a long time. If you see something (particularly typos, too many arms or bodies connecting in physically impossible ways) please let me know. 
> 
> Comments welcome.


End file.
